It's not the real me!
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Fire is hurting everyone Ty cares about. He started with Brye but when is it going to end? Water's hardly able to help so what happens when Fire becomes stronger? Nobody knows what will happen then... Based on chapters 4 and 5 of Melody's Reality (Read them before this please!) Tell me if you want it to continue!


It's not the real me!

**A/N: Ok this is about Fire aka the 'Thing' and how Ty responds to it…**

Why does it have to be me? I never did anything. Fire's causing me to hurt my friends. I can't control him and neither can Water…

Water is like me but Fire is the opposite. He takes control when the moon is out. Water when there is no moon. I'm soon snapped out of my thoughts by Glacier.

"Ty?" Glacier says.

"What?" I say.

"Are you ok?" She asks. I nod in response.

"Oh ok." She says and walks away.

I sigh. I hate lying to my sisters but there's really nothing else I can do… I don't need Fire to have another reason to hurt them.

**~Later~**

Great, the moon is out tonight. I better leave while I can…

When I step outside I welcome the cool air of the snowy forest. I know that Brye thinks something's up but I brush it off and continue.

"_Ty? What are you waiting for?" _Fire questions me.

"Until I'm far enough away…" I say.

"_Well time's up." _He says and the burning sensation of fire seizes me once again. I try to move but I'm held in place.

"STOP PLEASE!" I yell earning a harsher bite from the fire.

"_It's too late. I take control now." _Fire says and I lose control only able to see what is happening.

The blood red wings and black striped amour appear along with the sharp fangs. I can't feel it but I know if I could I'd be screeching… Long black claws reveal themselves and I cringe knowing that it's new…

I can't help but think who or what will be Fire's victim this time. I was closer than I normally am I think in terror. When Fire whips around I see Brye staring in shock and I flinch when Fire rushes towards her.

Brye screams and takes off running. Probably not the best move. Other dangers of the night will be attracted by it.

Fire takes off after her and flies over her head landing in front of her.

"Say goodbye little one." He says and lashes out slashing her. Brye shrieks and tries to run but Fire has got her pinned. I try to close my eyes but as I see what Fire sees I can't and I'm forced to watch what is about to become of my poor cousin.

If only I'd never went into that mineshaft…. None of this would be happening. I notice that Brye's eyes are widening in shock as the claws retract along with the wings and fangs.

She starts crying wondering what will happen to her. I blink once then my vision goes black.

When I wake up I see I'm still on the ground next to Brye who is still bleeding only now she's unconscious after bleeding out so much. I sigh and try to get up only realizing that Water is above me.

"**I wish I could have stopped him sooner." **He says before disappearing. I stare at my cousin knowing that she'll never trust me completely again. I pick her up and place her near the house and I start to run. Anywhere possible to get away from them so Fire can't hurt them.

"_You can run Ty but you can't hide from me." _Fire says in the back of my mind. That's when I run into a tree and fall to the ground.

Well that hurt…. When I get up I realize that chopping down the tree is Krissi. She stares at me and the blood covering me.

"Ty? Are you alright?" She asks.

I shake my head and try to get past her but she stops me by holding out her diamond axe.

"What's wrong? I've noticed how strange and distant you've been acting." She says.

"**Fire no!" **Water screeches in my mind.

"_Another perfect opportunity isn't going to waste Water." _Fire says and I feel the burning flames again. Why does it still have to be dark!

"Run!" I yell but Krissi stays put. Her stubbornness is going to be the death of her I think.

Long black claws, blood red wings, and black striped amour appear once again.

"It's not the real me!" I screech as Fire takes over. Krissi's bright blue eyes widen with shock as Fire lashes out slashing opening an old wound in her shoulder from an arrow. Krissi screams in pain and hesitantly strikes Fire with her axe. I feel her deep slash run through me.

Soon though Fire has nearly pushed Krissi to her limit, then the sun starts to rise and Fire recoils giving me control once more.

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare.**_

_**I can't control myself. **_

_**No-one will ever change this animal I have become….**_

**A/N: HOLY FLUFFY KITTENS! This took over 3 hours to type. Wow. I don't know whether to continue or not so leave your opinion in a review! Inspiration is the song Animal I have become by Three Days Grace (The lyrics and title are from the song as well) and how Melody acts when there isn't a moon… You'll find that out soon enough though.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
